A new start
by techfreak107
Summary: new members...heat mad ooooooh Gas o has a what!
1. he has a what?

"Ugh, so board!" Groan Heat as he leaned back in his chair. There had been nothing going on since the last competition and they were looking for something more interesting since the practice stage was closed for the last few days.

"Whatever, I'm glad to have some down time" said Frida who was staring intently at an empty canvas looking about ready to throw it out the window or at heat whatever came first.

"Well I need some time to practice" Sniffed Kitty N who was also board out of her mind.

"Yeah I know" said Frida "but the practice stage has been closed for days and all of the managers are busy about something."

Just then Shorty walked into the room clutching a bag that was full of eight track tapes to her chest which she looked at admiringly. But she was so obsessed with her treasure that she had almost forgotten Colombo who was struggling to keep from being crushed.

She looked up and was grinning ear to ear

Strike, who had also been sitting around had looked up and saw her smiling. Of course she always smiled and it kind of annoyed him but she had the I-know-something-you-don't kind of smile.

He smirked "and what are you smiling at"

"Guess what guys" she announced "I hear we will be having some new comers to Bust a Groove!"

Everyone's jaws dropped even Hero who never looked away from his mirror for more than a few seconds looked up stunned.

The room was quiet a moment and then everyone was talking and swarming Shorty with question

"Who are they? Did you see them? What are they like?

"I don't know" she said "they just said it would be two of them"

"So when are they getting here" Asked Frida

That's when pinky stepped into the room wearing her long coat. "she looked up at them and smiled "right… about… now." She opened the door and slipped out leaving it opens.

In the doorway stood two figures they stepped out into the light timidly. One wore a dark blue huddie she had black hair that went down around her shoulders with a large smiley face clip. and a large brush of bangs that covered her eyes.

The other was dressed familiarly she had long pink hair and bright blue eyes she was very tall and wore a large headset almost like a pop star except these looked a lot more sophisticated.

That's when Gas O walked in looking quite pleased with himself. Their eyes were fixed on him, "What?" he asked and he saw their eyes move toward the two girls standing in the doorway. He looked over and stiffened as soon as he saw the pink haired girl.

As soon as his gaze met hers she lifted a finger and pointed at him "you…" she said quietly and he flinched "you…you….YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" and she lunged for him He tried to run but she caught hold of him and gave him a punch that send Gas O flying into the wall.

She grabbed him by the collar and was getting ready for another punch when she stopped herself and let him fall to the floor. She put her foot on his chest which made him gasp

"You idiot" she said again and smiled

"hay hay" said heat standing up "not that I didn't like watching the beating but what the heck is going on!"

Gas O tried to get up but could not move "you haven't changed much have you sis"

"SIS?!" Everyone gasped, now that they looked closer they saw the resemblance between them He tried to get up again and she turned back to him "if you want to live you will stay on the floor" she snarled but then burst into a smile and pulled her foot off.

He got up brushing himself off

The girl turned back to the other dancers still smiling shyly "hi, I'm Gama nice to meet you all"

The black haired girl came up behind her and said something in Gama's ear

"Of course", she said

"I would also like to introduce my good friend"

"Icy" said the girl stepping forward

"She can't speak English" explained Gama "but strangely she can speak just about every other language out there. The translator in my headset helps me understand and speak to her"

Icy smiled timidly and happened to look over to where Shorty had been standing

Shorty stared back smiling, they were both about the same age but icy just stood there nervously. She could not believe she was finally meeting her idol.

Shorty peered closely at icy and noticed that there was a thin layer of snowflakes falling around her.

"cool" she said slowly and then took icy by the hand

"You want to hang out" she asked excitedly

"Um…" was all icy could say

Gama walked up and translated for icy who suddenly shot a beam of ice that trapped heat.

Heat was out in a second and mad as hell

Icy backed into the wall

"Calm down fire breath" said Frida coming up and putting a hand of his shoulder "I like this kid"

That's when the DJ's voice boomed through the intercom

"Attention dancers the next competition is about to begin! pleas report to the stage and get ready to bust a groove!"


	2. a heated argument

A heated argument

They all filed to the stages and got ready for their matches to be selected icy and Gama stood looking nervous and waiting to be picked.

Capoeria stood nearby making various noises and nods. Icy looked their way and laughed and started making her own noises. No one ever paid any mind to them and neither did they so they seemed startled to hear anyone else speak to them. They tilted their heads listening to icy speak, and before you knew it they had a grand conversation.

Gama had been catching pieced of the conversation but gave up. "It really need to update this thing"

A few tournaments went by until icy was called to the stage. She stiffened as she walked toward her opponent sanding smugly on a stage that was like a screaming fire.

Heat stood next to her with a scornful smile

"Watch out kid" he said, calling up a flame in his hand, "cause you're playing with fire now"

Icy only gulped and stared silently into the crowd and picked out the faces of Gama and Shorty who were cheering her on.

2bad started and things heated up

They danced but the screen had not moved to either side

They were both equally strong and equally determined but heat was even more determined to get back at her.

He let out a blast of fire and missed icy flipped but staggered and gave the wrong command. Heat was then incased in a large block of ice.

Icy kept moving and winning the crowd while hat furiously tried to get his points back. Icy felt the windows shatter but then felt flames engulf her.

The song ended and icy stood up and saw everyone was cheering for her. She looked to her side and saw heat coming toward her, pure rage on his face she started to back away.

He came closer with a fist full of flames.

A piercing noise filled the air and a shock wave smashed him into the wall.

Strike and hiro pinned him to the wall before he could move.

They struggled to keep him down.

"Heat! what the hell man!" grunted strike as heat landed him a kick in the stomach.

"Where is he ?!"Shouted hiro.

"Let me do it" said frida and punched heat in the head, knocking him out instantly.

Gas O came up with a tranquilizer gun in his hand he looked down at the unconscious dancer

"Well" he said "that's one way to put someone out"

"Like your Idea was any less dramatic" sniffed Frida looking down at the tranquilizer

Heat woke up with his hands tied in what looked like gas O's lab or maybe it was that new girl's whatever her name is

"What the hell did you do, let me off"

He struggled and then felt an electric shock go through his body

He looked and saw strike standing there with a tazer in his hand.

"Souvenir" he said and put it safely back in his pocket

"what the hell is wrong with you" snapped Frida," going after a little kid like that"

"The little runt deserved it!" he yelled "freezing me when I didn't do anything to her!"

"She can't control it" said Gama stepping up, "she was never trained to control her powers so now she is on her own."

Heat only scowled

Gas O stepped up "plus I don't think she would have held back after you tried burning her to a crisp"

He scowled away and looked toward icy who stood as close to the door as possible trying to force a polite smile.

"Look at her, standing there so smug! Making fun of me! Just wait till I get out of here!"

He tried to call up his flames but the stapes on his wrists made the flames die instantly.

"Ah an immobile subject, perfect" said Gama with a gleam in her eye.

"But I better let him cool off"

"Now I know they are related "said Hiro looking at Gas O who walked silently with the others

They headed toward the door leaving Gama in her lab and heat raging on

"Hay get back here! I'm not finished yet! Don't leave me with this freak!"

Icy's competition was about to resume

But a new fight was about to come.


End file.
